It is known to mount an air compressor in a motor vehicle to provide a convenient means for inflating the pneumatic tires on the vehicle. Such compressors are typically mechanically coupled with the motor of the vehicle in order to obtain necessary power to operate the compressor. Such arrangement, of course, reduces the operating efficiency of the vehicle because the compressor normally represents a nonproductive load on the engine.
Improved devices have utilized clutch means or the like for selectively actuating compressors coupled mechanically with the vehicle engine such that the compressor places a load on the engine only during periods of use. While such construction overcomes the detrimental effect of the compressor on the operating efficiency of the vehicle motor, there is presented an additional expense with the provision and maintenance of a suitable clutch means.